gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Dracula's Castle
Complete this maze to get the Vampire gumball To Unlock Complete the Bloody Fortress and need 400 dp to unlock. Hidden Gumball To get the Vampire Hunter gumball *Upgrade Vampire Hunter's Cloak to max (level 10 with 3 Ancestral Power). *Offer it to him at boss floor (60F+). Stages Sacred Artifact! Source of the Evil! 'Floors 40 (Difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor '''Bloody Yard '''Floors 45 (Difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor * No boss to fight; Grants Werewolf Potion recipe, 1 Gumball Artisan, 1 gem '''Betrayer's Doom '''Floors 45 (Difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor '''Rescue! Vampire! '''Floors 50 (Difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor '''Endless Mode ' 3 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Dracula's Castle/Specific. Boss (Bone Dragon) Skills: * Dragon's Breath: Launches an attack every 4 rounds to cause 200% damage to enemies and add the Corrosion effect: Attack halved and loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds. (HP loss is 80% of Boss' attack at the time of casting.) * Shell of Thorns: Increases Spell Resistance by X%, Reflects Y% of damage suffered Maze Occurrences Dracula's Storage Room thumb|right|x70px - Floor 1, Unseal using Dracula's Seal and use Dracula's Blood to get sacred artifacts *Crown of Holy Glory *Corrosive Bracelet *Talking Puppet *Nibelungen Spear *Eternal Cup (ingame name is : Immortal Cup) *Embrace Protection *Mutu's Skin *Confinement Cage *Vampire Hunter's Cloak *Clan Signet - when all other artifacts are taken - If you didn’t unseal it and return to floor 1 later, it will still be present. (Useful after doing the “Reach floor 30 without Sacred Artifact” DP quest.) Blood Altar thumb|right|x70px - Upgrade sacred artifacts using Essence Blood and Ancestor's Blood * It appears every level and can be used multiple time at each level * You can spend 10 Essence Blood to try to upgrade main stats of the artifact * The higher the current level, the bigger the risk of failing the upgrade. * You can use Ancestor's Blood to activate and upgrade ancestral power of the artifact. (Cannot fail, the artifact must first have received 3 times as many regular upgrades) Bloody Bench thumb|right|x70px|Bloody Bench Search for Mithril Bullet, Shadow Stone, Venom Gland Sample or Magic Dust Gloomy Room thumb|x70px|Gloomy Room Cave - fight 4 enemies to find: *Blood Pool - get Essence Blood or Ancestor's Blood *Vampire Hunter's Remains - see corpse section Bloody Cellar thumb|right|x70px|Bloody Cellar - each x9 floor, including on repeated levels, fight the Blood Lord and choose one of: * Essence Blood x20 * Ancestor's Blood x1 * Sacred artifact (or a Clan Signet if you have all of the artifacts) Vampire Store thumb|right|x70px Shop - Buy items using EP, 4 items presented in each store *Special Potion - 60 EP *Essence Blood x5 - 100 EP *Essence Blood x10 - 200 EP *Venom Gland Sample - 150 EP *Mithril Bullet - 150 EP *Magic Dust - 150 EP *Shadow Stone - 200 EP *Ancestor's Blood - 500 EP Potion Formulas Found on Vampire Hunter's Remains *Blood Tincture *Blood Tribe's Feast *Vampire Hunter's Potion *Werewolf Potion Corpses Items Sacred Artifact Crown of Holy Glory (Head) * HP+10 (+120 max) * Increase all Light magic effect by 2% (+25% max) * Ancestral Power ** Defense +1/3/5 ** When attacking Undead, deal extra damage +25/50/75% Corrosive Bracelet (Gloves) * Attack+3 (+15 max) * Ignore enemy's Dodge +6% (+30% max) * Ancestral Power ** Master "Corrosive Clouds" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Turns over all slates, dealing damage to all enemies, poisoning them, and has a 25/50/75% chance to instantly kill each monster. Invalid against BOSS. ** Lv3: Damage = 120% of Power ** Cost: It requires a Venom Gland Sample each time Talking Puppet (Neck) * MP+10 (+120 max) * Increase all Damage magic effect by 2% (+25% max) * Ancestral Power ** Master "Summon Magic Puppet" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Summon Magic Puppet ** Cost: It requires a bottle of Magic Dust each time Nibelungen Spear (Ring) * Power+3 (+15 max) * Ignore enemy's Dodge +6% (+30% max) * Ancestral Power ** Master "Annihilation Bomb" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Attacks and stuns a single target Stun always 3sec (1sec vs boss) ** Lv1 : Damage = Power*3 ** Lv3: Damage = Power*5 ** Cost: It requires a Mithril Bullet each time Immortal Cup (Accessory) * Power+1 (+12 max) * Gain 2 Essence Blood '''each time when you advance 3 (1 max) floors of the Maze * Ancestral Power ** Master "Immortal Source" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Increase Gumballs' attributes +1/2/3 Att & Pwr 10/20/30 HP & MP ** Cost: It requires a bottle of '''Ancestor's Blood each time Embrace Protection (Armor) * Defence+1 (+12 max) * Ancestral Power ** Increase all magic effect by 10/20/30% Mutu's Skin (Belt) * Increase Recover HP by 1 when kill each enemy (12 max) * Increase all Recovery magic effect by 2% (25% max) * Ancestral Power ** Master "Cell Regeneration" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Recovers 15/25/35% HP ** Cost: It requires 5 bottles of Essence Blood each time Confinement Cage (Boots) * Dodge+2% (+25% max) * Ancestral Power ** Learn "Back in Time" (Active Skill) ** Effect: Instantly go back 3/4/5 floors of the maze ** Cost: It requires a Shadow Stone each time (max 10 available total) Vampire Hunter's Cloak (Cloak) * Attack+1 (+12 max) * Dodge+5% * Ancestral Power ** Attack +10/15/20% ** 10/15/20% chance to prevent the enemy's counterattack 'Other Items' Hunter's Long Whip (gloves) *Attack +3 Power +3 *5% chance to cast meteor shower when attacking Killer's Sunglasses *20% chance to cause 10 extra points of damage when attacking *Chance to loot Essence Blood +20% *When equipped by Blade : Defense +2 Vampire's Jacket *HP +30, Defense +2 *When equipped by Vampire Gumball, Attack +3 Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Bone of Moonlight (boss loot) *Tower Flower, Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg, Elf's Dust *Fairy Spring, Fantasy Fruit *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Magic Relics * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Quest/Dp Tips - Don't kill the Blood Lich, but let him summon the (2) zombies: they guarantee an Essence Blood each and are pretty much an easy kill. - Vampire stairs ("Bloody Cellar") appears at levels 9, 19, 29, 39 ..all floors ended in 9. You can get a lot of rewards using Confinement Cage to cast "Back in Time" to repeat the floors after killing the Blood Lord and reclaim the most rewards possible. The artifacts change on S/L (needs more people to confirm). - If you're trying to do the maze quests (cast the artifacts' special spells 20 times etc), it's good enough to upgrade each artifact to level 1 ancestral power just so you can cast the required special spell. You then save the rest of the bloods for the other artifacts. - The Hunter's Long Whip synergizes with War God of Hell for chance to cast Meteor Shower when attacking. - Consider Magic Bandit title as it will give you discounts in the Vampire Store. This also leads to Farplane Ranger title and you can use the wicks to instantly kill high level Blood Lords. - Chances of success when upgrading an artefact are apparently on the same random seed as combat. This means that if an upgrade fails, you can S/L (simple S/L, not S/L 30) and change the number of fights you do before the attempts to have another go at it (or simply S/L and wait for next level to try again). If you feel like S/L is cheating, you can also use Cytus who has special memories here to increase the upgrade chances. - Be cautious using the Puppet against the Boss at deeper levels because the curse cast by the puppet will dispel your own debuffs (including freezes). - There is a boss package bonus for killing the level 100 boss (only once). It gives 20 Vampire Hunter fragments and 15 Bone of Moonlight - Shadow Stone is a rare item needed to advance the dp quests. You can, however, use "Back in Time" before reaching endless mode. To require the least amount of endless runs to finish the quests, take "Confinement Cage" every run and pick up every Shadow Stone found. The cost of purchasing the stone is offset by the extra ep gained by passing through the same 5 floors. - After offering the Vampire Hunter's Cloak to Vampire Hunter you can get a second one from Bloody Cellar. External Links * Detailed Video Walkthrough (Aoluwei) * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes